A Moment Like This
by SecondStarToTheRight18
Summary: - ONESHOT - Nancy Drew finds that you don't necessarily need to look any further than right in front of you to find true love.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to Nancy Drew or the songs _Take My Breath Away_ by Jessica Simpson or _A Moment Like This_ by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**A Moment Like This**

"Um, uh, Nancy, would, would you, uh... would you go to the prom with me?" sixteen year old Ned Nickerson said quickly, then looked at the ground, half way expecting the pretty, titian haired, sixteen year old girl sitting across from him to say no.

"Oh Ned, I- I thought you'd never ask- uh... I mean, um... that is, uh, yeah, I'd love to go!" Nancy Drew smiled at the blonde teen across from her.

Ned looked up and smiled boyishly, "Great! So you, um, you wanna finish studying now?"

"Yeah, we better," Nancy said, "Before Hannah finds out we haven't exactly been studying all this time!"

"Agreed," Ned laughed as the teens returned their attention to math.

Ned Nickerson and Nancy Drew were both sixteen years old and had blue eyes, but Ned had blonde hair and was 5'10, and Nancy had titian blond hair and was 5'8. Nancy and Ned had been best friends since 4th grade, but lately, their feelings for each other had changed and it was clear that there was "something more" between the two.

* * *

"Well Nan, I might have guessed you'd be going with Ned..." Carson Drew, Nancy's father, chuckled, 

"You gonna kiss him?"

"Dad! Nancy playfully punched her father in the arm, but, secretly, she hoped she _would_ kiss him!

* * *

Dressed in a long, silk, ocean blue evening gown, Nancy Drew opedned the front door to find Ned Nickerson standing on the porch about to ring the door-bell. 

Both teenagers took a step back, startled.

"Oh, Ned! I was going to get something out of my car and I didn't know you were here yet..." Her voice trailed off as she realized Ned was no longer paying attention to what she was saying.

"Oh gosh, Nancy, you're, you're- you're breath-taking!" Ned exclaimed staring at the teenage girl.

"Why thank you, Ned," Nancy blushed, "And you look great, by the way!" Nancy smiled at her date.

"Thanks! And you're welcome, you really are though!" Ned smiled, "Well, you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Shall we?" Ned gave her his right arm and she linked her left arm around it as they stepped off the porch.

"Now you make sure you have a great time!" Hannah Gruen yelled from the frame of the front door where she was standing.

"Thank you, Hannah, we will!" Nancy wased a kiss to the motherly housekeeper who had helped to rear Nancy since her own mother's sudden death when Nancy was a very small child.

The couple was just getting into Ned's car when Mr. Drew arrived home from work.

"Now make sure you have her home by eleven!" Mr. Drew said jokingly to Ned.

"Yes, sir!" Ned saluted Mr. Drew, then they all laughed!

* * *

"Oh, Nancy, I still can't believe you came with Ned!" Bess Marvin gushed, as she waited for her date to come back from dancing with his dateless sister, "He's such a hottie!" 

"Oh Bess, please!" Nancy blushed.

"Well he is!" Bess insisted.

"Hey y'all, have either of you seen my date?" tomboyish George Fayne asked as she appraoched her two best friends.

"Yeah, I saw him over by the door talking to Matt," Bess said as she munched on a pretzal.

"Oh, I see him, thanks!" George rushed off.

"Well Nan, I'm gonna go dance now," said Bess as she noticed her date had stopped danceing with his sister.

"Okay," Nancy said as Bess walked off and Ned came out of the restrooms and appoached her.

"May I have this dance?" Ned asked bowing slightly.

"Why, I'd be delighted," Nancy smiled and did a mock curtsy.

With that Ned took her hand and they floated onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Last song everybody!" the DJ anounced. 

Soft, moderatly slow music began to play and as Ned held onto Nancy as they glided across the dance floor she listened intently to the words.

"_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game,  
__On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame...  
__Oh..."_

Nancy noticed Bess and Dave Evans, her date, dance by staring into each others eyes.

"_Turning and returning  
__To some secret place inside,  
__Oh...Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say;  
__My love,"_

Ned suddenly looked at Nancy and whispered, "_You_ take _my_ breath away."

"_Take my breath away..."_

"And you mine," Nancy whispered back.

"_Take my breath away..."_

They danced for the remainder of the song in silence.

As the last words of the song faded, Nancy knew that this was the beginning of a relationship that would last!

"_Ya take my breath,  
__Ya take my breath,  
__Ya take my breath,  
__Away...  
__You take my breath away,  
__You take my breath,  
__Away..."_

* * *

Three weeks later Nancy Drew lay in the arms of her boyfriend: Ned Nickerson. She sighed contentedly, "Oh Ned! Isn't it beautiful!" 

"Yes, yes, it is," Ned smiled at her, "But you're more beautiful than any sunset anywhere!"

"Oh Ned, don't be silly!" she laughed.

"But I'm serious," he said squeezing her tighter.

They were sitting in the back of Nancy's convertible and watching the sunset over the Pacific ocean with the radio playing lowly in the background.

"Oh, turn this song up, please?" Nancy said as "A Moment Like This" came on.

"Sure," Ned said and reached into the front to turn it up.

"_What if I told you, "It was all meant to be,  
__Would you believe me?  
__Would you agree?  
__It's almost that feeling,  
__That we've met before.  
__So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy,  
__When I tell you love has come here and now..."_

Nancy felt Ned's eyes gazing at her, she blushed and looked down.

"_A moment like this..."_

She looked back up and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"_Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this.  
__Some people search forever,  
__For that one special kiss.  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me...  
__Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this..."_

Ned stared into Nancy's ocean blue eyes, then her put his arms around her waist.

"_Everything changes,  
__But beauty remains!  
__Something so tender,  
__I can't explain."_

Nancy sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Ned's neck...

"_Well I may be dreaming,  
__But till I awake,  
__Can we make this dream last forever?  
__And I'll cherish all the love we share!  
__A moment like this!"_

"_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this..."_

Ned lifted Nancy's face and pulled her in close. Nancy moved one hand into Ned's hair and shut her eyes just as their lips met.

"_Some people search forever,  
__For that one special kiss.  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me...  
__Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this!"_

"_Could this be the greatest love of all?  
__I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall,  
__So let me tell you this..."_

They broke apart and stared into each others eyes...

"_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this!"  
_  
They began kissing again.

"_Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this.  
__Some people search forever,  
__For that one special kiss.  
__Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me...  
__Some people wait a lifetime,  
__For a moment like this!  
__Oh, like this...  
__(Moment like this!)  
__Oh, oh! I can't believe it's happening to me..."_

The sun was going down in an aray of crimson and gold and an ocean cool breeze blew as Nancy and Ned broke apart, smiled, and then turned to watch the rest of the sunset laying in each others arms...

"_Some people wait a lifetime...  
__For a moment like this...  
__Ohh, ohh, like this..."_

The end...

* * *

That's it! I hope you liked it! If you would take just a second to tell me what you thought it would be greatly appreciated:-)

Thanks for reading,  
_SecondStarToTheRight15_


End file.
